


背後抱（CP：2Y / 二翔 / 磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 現實向。6/26 テレ東音樂祭的小後續。





	背後抱（CP：2Y / 二翔 / 磁石）

最近因為宣傳精選輯的關係，嵐這個團體活動幾乎忙得不可開交，現在與五個人見面的時間非常頻繁也十分的密集，但他完全不覺得厭煩。二宮最喜歡的嵐，他愛著這個寶物、珍惜著這剩餘一年半的每一分每一秒。

那一晚東京電視台的音樂宣傳時，沒有任何人知道當時二宮和也從背後突襲的抱著櫻井翔胡鬧的思維是怎麼個運作方法，但二宮很開心，他那發自內心的笑容證明了一切。

那天晚上接近深夜時刻，突然二宮家門傳來了電鈴的聲響，這種時間他並不意外會有人來，事實上也只有一個人才會在這種時段才來拜訪。二宮上前去開了門，迎來的是今晚被背後抱的主角，櫻井拿著一瓶價格不斐的紅酒，輕輕笑著來打個招呼。  
「要喝一杯嗎？」  
「沒什麼不好啊！」，二宮回以對方幾分的撒嬌語氣，溫柔的氣音輕到只有對方聽得到。

「最近工作還好嗎？」，櫻井隨意問了個問題，同時在對方家中的客廳沙發上攤了下來，紅酒開瓶後與二宮乾了一杯，疲勞感隨著酒精在體內蒸發變得十分舒服。  
「⋯還行吧？」  
二宮常常講話帶點慵懶的尾音，這點讓櫻井聽得怎麼樣都不覺得膩。「我說翔ちゃん你也很久沒來了呢⋯」，二宮隨口啜飲了酒後便主動問著對方來的目的。

「抱歉⋯前一陣子工作有點太忙了⋯難不成ニノ想我了？」，櫻井滿懷寵溺的調侃著對方，對方只是嘴角些微上揚的回著，「啊啊⋯想死了⋯想到最近嵐幾乎每天都有工作，怎麼每天都必須看到你的臉呢ふふふ⋯」，說完自己也止不住嘴的笑了出來，才剛笑著櫻井不知道在什麼時候就移動到二宮背後溫柔的摟住了對方，有點像是在給他回禮似的還輕輕揉了腰間的肉。  
「說吧⋯為什麼這麼做？」，櫻井早就看到在二宮耳廓已經誠實的抹上紅暈，有點惡作劇的靠著對方耳邊細語著。突然間覺得沙發變得有點窄，塞了兩個男人的體積果然還是太擠了點，二宮對此心底有點小小的不滿。  
「偶爾給個粉絲服務不過分吧？況且你也走太前面了攝影師都拍不到你⋯」，二宮語氣還是很平靜，乖乖給對方親吻著耳根，敏感的身體輕微抖了一下。

「真的只是這樣子嗎？」，櫻井就像小動物一樣用髮絲跟臉頰搔著二宮的頸間，對方已經洗過澡的沐浴乳清香薰得自己受不了根本愛不釋手。  
「真的只是這樣子唷！難不成翔ちゃん想多了？ふふふ⋯」  
「嗯？沒有啊⋯只是問問⋯」，櫻井瞬間像個孩子一樣依舊無辜的賴在二宮背後，沒有要離開的意思。  
「還有今天抱了才發現翔ちゃん你是不是又胖了？」，才剛說完二宮感受到身後的男人動搖得很厲害。「才沒有⋯⋯你不也一樣⋯」，櫻井賭氣的邊說邊用指尖戳了戳對方軟嫩的小腹。  


「嘖！」嫌棄的轉身對櫻井瞥過一眼，櫻井與深邃的茶色瞳對視，下一秒便吻了下去。

但二宮不甘示弱，舌尖強勢的探入櫻井的逐漸升溫的口腔內，靈巧交纏著對方的唇舌，唇角雙方都無法控制滑下津液，吻到彼此都臉頰泛紅，隨後櫻井耐不住性子欺壓二宮在自己的身下，二宮卻再下一秒用虎口用力捏著對方圓潤的下巴，「櫻井さん，你是不是忘記上一次是誰了？嗯？」  
「欸⋯」  
「這次是不是該輪到我了？ね？」，在身下的二宮略有玩心歪著頭，水汪汪的棕色瞳滿是憐愛的望著對方，使出櫻井最毫無抵抗力的撒嬌模式，隨後櫻井就放鬆了力氣，安靜的把自己交給二宮。「嗯？我沒有要壓你的意思喔，就保持這個姿勢吧！」，看著櫻井有些錯愕的神情，二宮雙手溫柔捧上對方的臉，然後小動物安撫般的覆上了一吻，隨後手滑下襯衫慢悠悠的一個一個把扣子解開，優雅的指緣在藏匿於襯衫縫細裡若隱若現的乳暈間來回遊走，櫻井本來要把衣服給脫下來，被二宮強勁的力道把衣服給扳了回來，「別脫了，小心會感冒唷！」  
「什麼感冒⋯現在都快七月了⋯嗚⋯嗯⋯」，想吐槽對方的櫻井卻因為乳首被用力的揉捏一把，那突然襲來的電流讓齒縫間忍不住溢出了輕吟，二宮稍微支起了躺在沙發裡的身子，滿意的變本加厲舔舐了上去，甚至輕輕的啃咬了一口稍微玩弄一下對方「唔⋯！別這樣⋯」  


「沒事的翔ちゃん，沒事的⋯」，像是哄著孩子的二宮蹭了蹭對方結實有肉的胸前，繼續舔著兩邊被蹂躪到尖挺的紅纓，空閒下來的手掌緩緩往下移動到對方渾圓的臀部，熟練脫下對方西裝褲後，讓人已經等不及或輕或重的在軟嫩屁股上揉捏了幾下。對方被退下的西裝褲下，前端早就硬挺挺的站了起來，抵在身下的二宮腹部上面。

櫻井實在很想作為主導權的一方，但約定就是約定，對方也使出絕招要求下去，即使是今天那如此可愛的背後抱，讓自己瞬間驚喜而克制不住那個慾望，想著想著，櫻井隔著白色內褲上已經不知不覺滲透出半濁的液體，看見這個畫面的二宮不由自主的笑了笑，「ふふふ⋯今天的翔ちゃん特別敏感呢！」「還不是你害的⋯」，櫻井也不清楚是什麼地方二宮害得他變成這樣，也許是大庭廣眾下的背後抱，也許是現在二宮對自己身上有些欺負的調侃。  
「是是⋯真是對不起啊。」，毫無歉意的二宮說著說著直接把對方內褲迅速脫了下來，櫻井也很主動的把對方身下的褲子給褪下，好讓彼此可以坦誠相見。

「我先幫你吧⋯？」，說完後二宮反覆用指腹搓揉對方的下身，不停用著上目線凝視著櫻井的所有反應，有些色情的輕喘、不停受到刺激而滴下的汗水，那些美景在二宮的濕潤的眼眸中盡收眼底，滿意的反覆不斷撸動，另一手幫忙櫻井在腰間撐著在上位的姿勢，享受著不同於往常的風景跟樂趣。  
「嗚⋯ニノ⋯我不行⋯」，櫻井一瞬間弓起身子，在瞇著濕潤的眼睛之間，底下濃濁的液體直接噴濺在二宮身上，甚至在對方完美的貓唇上留下了白濁，二宮舔了舔嘴緣的殘留物之後，櫻井羞澀的埋首在對方的肩頸旁邊，完全不敢面對現在這副模樣的二宮，「吶翔ちゃん，你有帶潤滑液吧？」，二宮溫柔撫摸櫻井的背部，把鼻尖蹭過去趴在自己身旁的男人，用軟綿綿的撒嬌語氣攻陷對方的理智，櫻井默默的點頭，「⋯在我褲子的口袋裡⋯」

「啊啦真糟糕⋯原來從一開始你就對我意圖不軌啊櫻井さん⋯ふふふ⋯」，二宮巧妙的切換稱呼，讓櫻井慌張的不知所措，二宮抱起對方後支起身子往丟在一旁的褲子口袋裡探了探，果其不然找到了潤滑液。拿到後變再度回歸櫻井欺壓著二宮上身的姿勢，二宮憑著一張稚嫩的臉蛋的勾起嘴角說著「今天的櫻井さん要自己動喔！」，櫻井還沒反應過來，潤滑液不知道什麼時候已經抹上手指的二宮已經抵在穴口準備進入，「啊⋯嗯⋯」，櫻井毫無預警的被對方指尖侵入，腦門襲向了被刺激的疼痛及暈眩感，櫻井緊緊的圈住二宮肩上，「放鬆⋯翔ちゃん⋯」，二宮寵溺的用親吻覆上對方已經燒到熟透的額頭，感受櫻井滾燙的體溫，隨後將時不時溢出輕喘的嘴唇給堵住，加重了手指抽插深度，股間延著曲線滑落下透明液體，渲染了彼此之間的情慾。  
二宮將自己硬得難耐的慾望頂蹭在對方已經開拓過的後穴入口，手指還沒離開對方體內，兩人交合的唇齒之間偷偷摻著粗造呻吟，默契傳遞著等他的手指出來時，就給我自己坐下去的訊息。櫻井早就被慾望的洪流給淹沒，當二宮手指一離開時，櫻井便乖乖一手扶著對方高高勃起的大物，緩慢的坐了下去。

「啊⋯呃⋯」，明明是個年過三十的大叔卻擁有外表嬌小的少年感，身下沒想到可以巨大得即使擴張後進入，濕紅的內壁還是被撐得瞬間讓自己痛得差點暈厥。見櫻井吃痛的咬著嘴，二宮上前緊貼著對方的唇，「來咬我沒關係的⋯」「不⋯不行⋯⋯」，櫻井搖了搖頭，繼續順著腰桿上下擺動，發紅的入口見抽搐中溢出了不少汁液，二宮精準順著對方抽插節奏，稍微挺動自己的腰部，讓前端進入的更深更裡面，指尖無意識滑過對方撐著自己身子的手掌，緊密的十指相扣，另一手則顧上對方再度半勃的陰莖，勾勒著誘惑的輪廓後，再度開始幫他抽動。  
二宮微微俯上了身子舔吻著櫻井因為疼痛而眼眶泛紅溢出的眼淚後，打開開關似的加重了力道，開始肆無忌憚的撞擊櫻井翔體內，用力的被刺穿、用力的被侵入，每一下櫻井並沒有減輕對方抽送過來的力道，反而更往下坐讓二宮能夠完美頂到最裡面，櫻井被性慾包覆得彷彿醉生夢死般，只想沈淪其中，不停叫囂著身下的男人給予的愛。  


「啊⋯翔ちゃん⋯」，二宮時不時再耳邊輕呼著對方名字，讓櫻井更是酥麻得失去感官，只想要對方更多更多，貪婪的從二宮身上榨取所有慾望。  
「⋯ニノ⋯啊⋯想要⋯」，二宮心滿意足的傾聽著櫻井每一聲甜溺無比的輕吟穿插著自己的名字，「翔ちゃん想要什麼？」，二宮語畢，面帶著溫柔的神情看著他更猛烈抽插進去，被快感衝擊到分崩離析的櫻井遲遲說不出一句完整的話，只能不斷帶著喘，軟呼呼的斷續著說出氣音「想要⋯射⋯」，當櫻井所有的敏感點被開發，已經完全說不出任何話，理智蕩然無存，緊緊摟住身下還在與自己同時激烈運動的二宮，從喉嚨裡鎖住的呻吟一口氣失控的叫在對方耳邊，精液也再度從櫻井的前端射出，同時二宮的一聲低吼，把自己的慾望完全注入對方的最深處。

彼此十指相扣的指尖已經用力到泛白，二宮扶著櫻井慢慢離開他的體內，櫻井身體失去重力般往二宮的懷裡身上靠，二宮上前緊緊摟住對方，輕柔勾起嘴角卻隱約夾帶著哭腔繼續把話說下去「因為啊⋯翔ちゃん⋯」，二宮溫柔的再度獻上蜻蜓點水一吻給櫻井。  
「我覺得從背後抱著你⋯總有一種這些夢都不會醒來的安心感。」

「ニノ⋯」，櫻井有些疑惑回望著二宮帶點迷離泛淚的雙眼、那帶點受過傷的微笑，對方將自己玻璃般脆弱那一面，赤裸裸的展露出來，而有些心疼的上前親吻著對方。

「願嵐的這場夢，跟與你在一起的這場夢永遠不會醒來。」

— FIN —

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 大家好我是Kaoru！  
這篇是我第一次寫的肉文，希望大家喜歡XD  
一直覺得這傳說中殺死所有磁石女孩的背後抱，讓我覺得這個不寫個小後續對不起我自己TT  
另外最後有個小伏筆是之前翔さん在17年交嵐三小時SP被蒼井優姐姐問說「作為嵐的夢想是什麼？」  
翔さん則回了說「說夢想是什麼，就是不要從這個夢中醒來吧？」  
當時真的深受感動，所以就把這句給加進來，加了一點洋蔥進去XDD
> 
> 說是夢想，我覺得更像一場夢，我願做著這場夢，伴隨著他們入夢同時也伴隨著他們醒來，因為我們都是一起的。


End file.
